yellowheadfandomcom-20200215-history
The Void Part II/Transcript
Cast * BluHead (-BluHead-) * Blop (BullRusterXxl15) * Neddy (-BluHead-) * Hexagon (MysteryHex27) * Supervisor (BullRusterXxl15) * Lucy (MixelLove777) * News Reporter (TheFlameOfLloviant) * Pixel (Diamond_Projects) Transcript * switches to [[Sewers of Chicago]. BluHead is unconscious, lying down scratched up. A water droplet falls on him, waking him up. He gets up and looks around. He walks sadly to the truck, and climbs and sits on the hood] * BluHead: I really screwed up this time. I shouldn't have killed YellowHead. facepalm Why am I so arrogant! * crashes in front of BluHead. He gets hit with a letter and falls down. * BluHead: Ow. * Blop: I am your sorta savior Blop. an "IT'S TIME TO STOP" sign on BluHead * BluHead: (scream) * Blop: Now wake up you stupid cat. * appears and flies down * Blop: I want to let you know. * switches to [[Chicago Water Works]. Lucy nods her head. Then Hexagon and Supervisor appear. Neddy falls down behind them, lying down and drooling.] * Neddy: 'Sup? * Hexagon: Where have you been? * Neddy: What? * Hexagon: facepalm (sigh) * Supervisor: a folder to Hexagon Welp, there appears to be some sewer blockage in West 32nd Avenue in Downtown Chicago. Our cameras show that it's a blue cat. * Hexagon: How would he even be able to get down there? * Supervisor: Just rid it. * looks at the folder. The folder shows a picture and description of BluHead. * Hexagon: Flush the stream. * Lucy: Guys? There's something you need to see. * workers go and see the news from the TV. It shows the breaking news, claiming that a "mysterious Void claims 769 lives." A reporter is speaking. * News Reporter: Breaking news! A mysterious Void has caused havoc in downtown Chicago. In other news, serious loss but who cares blah blah blah… * Neddy: Helmet on Helmet, I need help getting up. * Lucy: facepalm My name. Is. Lucy! * Neddy: You look like a boy! * switches to [[Sewers of Chicago]. BluHead and Blop are talking.] * BluHead: So what are you doing here? * Blop: I came here to warn you that the sewer will be flushed out and you may possibly drown. * BluHead: Oh. Wait, what! * plays * switches to [[Chicago Water Works]] * Lucy: Neddy! Do you mind flushing out the system for us please? * Neddy: Sure. * looks at the lever and screens that flush out the system. He sets the intensity to the maximum level. * Neddy:'' I see what you're trying to do BluHead! You want to be a hero! ''(tears) ''Well not all of us can be heroes can we! * ''scene rapidly switches between Neddy about to pull the lever and BluHead trying to get out of the sewers * car runs over BluHead's hand when he tries to climb out * pulls the lever. The lever breaks off, and Neddy throws it to the ground. * Neddy: So long… * enters the sewers. BluHead climbs up the pole and escapes just in time * gets thrown out of the sewers to downtown Chicago. People are screaming as The Void is wrecking havoc. * BluHead: Blop out of his pocket ''We did it Blop. * '''Blop:' (reverse whispering) * BluHead: him back Right. Need to stop The Void like I've been saying a lot. After my bathroom break that I should've tooken in the sewers. * goes to the porta-potty and shuts the door * BluHead: Ew it smells like New Jersey in here! * switches to [[Chicago Water Works]. Hexagon walks in on Neddy.] * Hexagon: What are you doing! * Neddy: Why do you ask? * Hexagon: Because I run this facility! * Neddy: a gun and points it at Hexagon Well, looks like we're going under new management then. * switches to the porta-potty * BluHead: Alright! Can't mess up like I did in The Court! It's up to me now! * runs out of the porta-potty. He runs through the chaos, dodging obstacles. BluHead runs through the streets and stops where it ends, close to The Void. The Void is shown causing destruction. A subway car falls near him, knocking him into the hole. * lands on the ground. His phone breaks * BluHead: Ow. * BluHead: Crap. up I can't contact Rusty. * shows [[Rusty Montag|Rusty] looking at his phone. Music stops. Rusty tosses his phone into the water.] * BluHead: It's time to be a hero. * Void emits a beam. * BluHead: Hope no one gets hurt by that! * switches to [[Chicago Water Works]. Neddy is pointing his gun at Hexagon.] * Neddy: I got you now! * Hexagon: What are you going to do to me? * Neddy: I got my reasons. (beat)' '''In the form of a song! * ''presses a radio button. "Starman" by David Bowie plays. Neddy dances to the song. * beam from The Void hits Neddy. Music stops. Neddy turns to ash. * Hexagon: (whistling) to the ash, takes Neddy's wallet and steals the money from it * beam destroys three skyscrapers, and they all tumble down. One of them chases [[BluHead]. He stands in front of The Void, and sees the skyscraper catching up to him. He runs closer to The Void. He jumps in, and so does the skyscraper.] * switches to inside The Void. BluHead and the skyscraper fall in. BluHead lands in a box and gets a new look. He gets out of the box. * BluHead: Ach! a metal cap he used to wear and throws it aside ''Stupid robo-cup outfit. ''his new look and looks at his helicopter cap' '''Pablo… ''at himself' '''Sweet! * '''BluHead:' ahead at The Void Time to end this. * switches to a black screen * To be continued * fades out, then switches to [[Pixel's house]. Pixel appears in front of his computer.] * Pixel: Part 3? But I want it now! Category:Transcripts